We're Off to See the Parents
by BrokenCliche
Summary: Haley goes to see her parents and Brooke comes along.


**A/N - **Just a little fun. Hope you enjoy it. Reviews are like love! The more I get the more loved I feel. :D

**We're off to see the Parents, ****the Wonderful Parents of Oz.**

xxxx

The cheesy pop music floating through the car speakers would have deafened any ordinary person. But no, not the two girls who were currently bobbing their heads to the beat, paying more attention to the music than the road ahead. They seemed to have grew an immunity to it, probably damaging their hearing in the process.

"Doesn't this just remind you of when you were a kid?" Haley's voice shouted over the music.

"What do you mean _remind?_ This is a song that'll last forever! It's a classic Hales. Heck, I listen to it almost daily!" Brooke informed her, shouting back.

"What?" Haley asked bemused. This was what Brooke considered to be a classic? "Tigger, sweetie...I don't know how to tell you this, but, 'Hey Mickey', isn't so much a classic, as an amazingly cheesetastic song. Forever going down as one of the worlds worst songs."

"Excuse me!" Brooke bellowed, she must have heard Haley wrong, because the insanity she was speaking made no sense to her what so ever. "That was my bad ear – I don't think I heard you right."

"Oh you know you did!"

"I'm insulted, yes insulted Hales, you have not only insulted me, but my favourite ever song – that happened to be in the best movie ever! I just don't think we can be friends anymore. I'll be putting an ad up searching for a new best friend, I suggest you do the same." Brooke told her friend, hiding a smirk.

"Ok," Haley replied, playing along. "So shall I stop the car here and let you out, or stop at the gas station up ahead?"

"No, no! We can start it all after we get home from visiting your parents!" Brooke spoke with a grin. Yeah, no way, no chance was she walking home, heck she was four states away from home!

"I thought so," Haley grinned back knowingly. "But Brooke? Bring it On, that's your all time favourite movie?"

"Well yeah!"

Shaking her head, Haley wondered about her friends taste – sure Bring it On was a decent enough movie, but not best movie ever material. Had Brooke forgotten _The Breakfast Club, Grease, Pretty Woman?_ "Well..." she drew out. "If you think that, that's cool."

"Come on Hales, that movie, should have been academy nominated! Did you see the moves they pulled? That is no easy feat! And the cheers just...wow...blew me away!" Brooke voice, wiping a tear from her eye. "Look at me...just thinking about that movie tears me up! How they came so close, and succeed in their own way. And the romance story - heartbreaking. Missy was so lusting after Tor and she ended up with her brother! Killer!"

"You are crazy! Crazy, girl!" Haley exclaimed.

"Yeah but you hang around with me, so you're crazy by association." Brooke pointed out smugly, out witting Haley.

"Well...yeah, I guess." Haley reluctantly agreed, turning the right and coming to a stop. "We're here." she spoke with a smile, killing the engine and the music. Here ears almost rejoicing at the sudden silence. She hadn't seen her parents in a long time, four months at least. The last time she had been in hugging distance with her mother was when she and her father had passed through North Carolina on their way to their next destination.

"You look happy." Brooke stated.

"Well, yeah Brooke they're my parents. Of course I am."

"Do you think they'll like me? Do you think they'll mind I came along with you?" Brooke asked with a sudden uneasy feeling in her stomach. She didn't get along with her parents. She thought it was just something to do with her parents, but what if Haley's parents didn't like her either...maybe then that meant she had something wrong with her. She was unlovable. She didn't want to be unlovable.

"Brooke I'm not going to lie to you," Haley began with a sigh, looking down. "But I really think," she continued, looking up to face Brooke. "They're going to love you!" she finished with a grin, watching Brooke relax. "Chill Tigger, it's not like we're dating and you're meeting my parents for the first time." Haley joked.

"Yeah, true." Brooke agreed, smirking over at Haley. "Who would want to date you anyway?"

Gasping Haley glared playfully at Brooke, then matching Brooke's smirk with one of her own, she reached over and messed up Brooke's hair, fleeing the car as she saw the horror on Brooke's face.

"Haley James! My Hair!" Brooke screeched. "I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You!" Throwing the car door open, Brooke looked much like a raging bull and Haley was her only target.

"Uh oh." Haley spoke mostly to herself, her eyes wide. Widening even further as she saw Brooke advancing on her. "Brookie, come on, yanno I was joking right?" Haley backtracked. "My hand slipped?"

"What a lame ass excuse James. Lame ass!" Brooke spoke, her crusade to take down Haley forming in her mind. "See that puddle over there? Yeah you see it, don't ya?" she asked, nodding her head in the direction of where the puddle was at. "Yeah, your face is gonna look pretty in it!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh wouldn't I?"

"Damn you are!" Haley realised, her eyes wide looking around for an escape route. But Brooke was getting closer and her escaping looked less likely. _Uh oh, I'm screwed._

"Is that my Haley-bub?" a voice called out, distracting Brooke enough for Haley to get away from her.

"Mom!" Haley called out, hurrying to her mother. Half glad to see her, the other half she had gotten away from Brooke's wrath.

"It is so good to see you sweetheart." Lydia told her daughter hugging her close.

"Lydia darling, give the girl some air."

"Daddy!" Haley cried happily, going from hugging her mom to hugging her dad. "It's so great to see you both!"

"You know it's great to you too." They both chorused, laughing as they notice.

"Doesn't our little girl look beautiful?" Lydia asked rhetorically.

"Of course she does sweetie." Jimmy spoke, looking up he notice Brooke. "And who do we have here?" he wondered.

"Oh!" Haley exclaimed, rushing over to Brooke, taking her arm in her own and pulling her over to where her parents stood. "Guys this is Brooke."

"Oh Brooke! Haley's spoke so much about you, when she called. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." Lydia greeted, walking up to Brooke, hugging her.

"Nice to meet you." Brooke answered, blushing uncharacteristically. Guess it was just her parents after all.

"And you Brooke." Jimmy told her, smiling.

"Come on in." Lydia instructed, ushering them in. "Was it a long drive?"

"Oh no, we took turns, so it didn't take that long." Haley answered.

"Yeah," Brooke spoke up. "Unless you take account for your daughters driving. Really terrifying stuff. White knuckle, dash board gripping stuff." she joked causing Haley to scoff.

"Yeah, like you're one to talk!" Haley told her haughtily. "The public were fearing for their life when they heard you were loose on the street!"

"Better them fearing for their life, than me fearing my life while you were driving." Brooke told her grinning, causing Lydia and Jimmy to laugh.

"She is right Haley-bub," Jimmy agreed. "Why do you think we never got you a car?"

"You said it was because you were saving up for college!"

"Well sweetie," Lydia spoke up grimacing. "We lied. We just didn't have the heart to tell you that...you're a bad driver."

"Well gee, that makes me feel so much better!"

"Aww Hales," Brooke laughed, walking up to her, hugging her. "On the plus side, at least they know now."

"I've been here what? Five minutes? And it's gang up on Haley day?" Haley wondered. "I feel so loved."

"Drama Queen!" Brooke accused.

"Coming from the biggest one of all? That's rich!" Haley accused back with a smile.

"You know Lydia, this reminds me of Haley's younger years." Jimmy pointed out to his wife.

"Ah yes the childish banter."

"Taylor and Haley never let up on each other. Constant bickering 24/7." Jimmy remembered.

"Have to admit though, they were as close as could be. Still are." Lydia informed.

"Ok, enough with memory lane!" Haley interrupted, blushing as she heard Brooke snicker at her side.

"Sorry baby girl, parents can't help it." Jimmy told her.

"Character flaw, built into parents." Lydia told her daughter.

"Well that's just a marvellous thing to have!" Haley teased. She loved how she could not see her parents for whatever length of time and then when she did she could just slip right back into the role she had left. Apparently Brooke could to, even on her first time meeting them. She was glad of that, because Brooke was family now. She was as close to Brooke as she was to anyone of her sister. She loved her sisters and she loved Brooke. Brooke was a best friend and a sister all wrapped in one Brooke Davis package.

"Just one of the many, baby girl."

"Tell me, are you girls hungry?" Lydia wondered. She guessed they were, travelling that long in a car, didn't suit for a cooking environment.

"Starved!" Haley and Brooke chorused together.

"How about I make you two girls some Mac and Cheese?" Lydia asked, smirking, already knowing Haley's answer – smiling as she saw her daughters eyes light up at the first mention of her favourite food.

"I think I would have to drop to one knee and ask for your hand in marriage." Brooke exclaimed happily causing Lydia and Jimmy to laugh hard. She'd heard about Lydia James' Mac and Cheese, Haley had forever gone on about it, nearly at one point driving her insane. Brooke had picked up the obsession with the eating of Mac and Cheese when Haley had made it for her one night. It had tasted so creamy that she could have swore that it was better than chocolate. Chocolate was a hard thing to beat in the favourite awards, but Haley had topped it with her Mac and Cheese.

"Well then, I best get to making it!" Lydia replied, heading off in search for the ingredients, with Jimmy following her.

"Your parents are great."

"I know." Haley answered with a smile.

"I would love too have them as parents." Brooke told her wistfully.

"You do Brooke." Haley let her know, grinning. "You're family. You're kinda stuck with us now. If you wanna flee for your life I understand."

"No," Brooke grinned back at her. "I'm quite happy where I am. I'll stay and see how this family thing works out."

"Good." Haley told her, standing. "I'm going to go get the bags, make your self at home." she informed her, heading towards the door.

"Haley?" Brooke called her back.

"Yes, Brooke?" Haley asked with a exaggerated sigh, it was always the same with Brooke, you couldn't just go out, get the bags out of the car and come back. No, Brooke always had something to add to the list, and apparently this wasn't going to be any different. _But, _Haley reasoned with a smile. s_he wouldn't be Brooke otherwise. _Looking up at Brooke, her face was suddenly attacked with a fluffy pillow.

"That was for touching my hair!" Brooke giggled. This was the best break she had _ever_ been on.

**End.**

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
